The Case Of The Heart (A Sherlock Fan-Fic)
by LetUsBurn
Summary: Violet Hampshire's a women of the night has been hired to do one thing make Sherlock Holmes fall in love with her. But will her childhood secrets effect the vital task or will she be able to do the impossible?. Find out in 'The Case Of The Heart'.
1. The Job

TWENTY YEARS EARLIER

"Zack!, Zack! Slow down!" Violet's older brother just carried on running. They'd been running from the man who'd killed their parents, the man who was armed with a rifle. It was of course late at night and the roads were cold, dark and lonely. But the they weren't thinking about that they were wondering if they'd ever see the sunrise the next morning. A loud shot rang out but missed both of them making the older brother's head turn to see if his sister was alright. Luckily the man wasn't driving so they had more chance of escaping they're dangerous pursuer. Suddenly a car drove past and the sibling kept running but watched as the small car drove away with two young boys in the back. As soon as the car was gone from sight another shot rang out and Violet watched in horror as her elder brother fell to the ground dead. Without thinking she turned to look at her brothers murderer but he wasn't there and so a small little girl rushed over to her motionless brother then fell to her knees and cried.

She was found the next morning asleep next to her brother her head laid on his cold chest.

For years after that day she was haunted of memories of that car and her brother. Finally she found the surname of the lads , a surname which would change her life : Holmes.

20TH DECEMBER 2011

VIOLET'S P.O.V

I fiddled with my hands which lay neatly on my lap as I waited for the receptionist to lead me through. I had the whole thing planned out in my head , if I get the job I go home and celebrate, If I don't go clubbing , get drunk and borrow a gun to shoot me in the head or go bungee jumping without the the rope. My name was called and I was led into a grand room where sat a old lady. "Miss Hampshire I believe," she old woman is definitely from Walsall judging by her accent. She motioned for me to sit down on the chair that was placed in front of the desk. I sat down and made sure I looked proper. "Miss Hampshire this is a unusual job and you wouldn't get a job like this anywhere else," I nodded , "Miss Hampshire I need you to make Sherlock Holmes fall in-love with you,". Holmes, the picture of the small boys in the car flashed in front of my eyes . I'll have to take it it's my last chance. "I'll take it," the old woman smiled then handed me a file.

Name - Sherlock Holmes

Occupation – Consulting Detective

Age- 32

Known Family- Mycroft Holmes.

Past suspected lover- Irene Adler.

Assistant – Dr John Watson

A picture of a tall man with pale skin, dark curly hair and a navy blue coat was situated next to the small profile. "Miss Hampshire you will be paid four-hundred pounds a week and I will phone every Wednesday at eleven pm sharp," She motioned for me to leave , "Miss Hampshire I'll text you the details but for now go back to your flat,".

Kindly her worker gave me money to pay the cabbie and soon I was unlocking my small flats front door. As soon as I walked in I could smell the mould and damp which was clear on the bottom of the main room's right wall. I took off my shoes then headed to my room and almost laughed when I saw a note lying on my bed that read:

_Dear Miss Hampshire_

_Ronnie will pick you up at seven tomorrow morning to get you settled into your new life._

_Maude Greenwhich  
_

I smiled then lay down on the sofa and stared at the empty bottle of Sainsbury's red wine. I still Irene calls it 'Dominatrix' I call it making your way in life. How did she wriggle her way into that mans heart ? he looks so cold. I pulled the blanket over me then fell to sleep thinking of tomorrow and my supposed 'new' life.


	2. The Deduction of Mr Holmes part one

**VIOLET'S P.O.V**

****The morning sun poured through the living room window, I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes then screamed. Why the hell is somebody in my flat who's obviously not a customer!. The woman smiled then stroked my shoulder attempting to soothe me but it just made me more anxious. "Miss Hampshire I'm here to transport you to your new home, please get dressed quickly so we can get a move on," she handed me a neat set of expensive looking clothes. I took them off her then signalled for the woman to turn around while I got changed.

**SHERLOCK'S P.O.V**

****Ms Hudson walked in a grin spread across her face. "Boy's! you know that flat that had the damp spot?" John looked up and nodded but I kept my head down into my work. "Well a young lady named Miss Hampshire's bought it!", why would someone want to buy that place? I mean it's all damp. I looked up as Ms Hudson , she's just made cakes due to the coco powder and baking soda on her hands and clothes, obviously for this Miss Hampshire. Her make-up's poorly done because she's rushed it so Miss Hampshire's arriving soon. I leant back in the chair then smiled, "Ms Hudson maybe she can help you out with our washing," Ms Hudson gave me look "Not your Housekeeper Sherlock,". I watched as she walked back down the stairs.

John still had the smile on his face when I looked at him. "What are you smiling about John?" he looked at me, "Your interested at the thought of someone wanting the down the stairs flat aren't you," I nodded. This'll be fun


End file.
